NamJin drabble and oneshoot collection
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Kumpulan drabble dan oneshoot NamJin . BTS . Namjoon x Seokjin . YAOI BxB
1. Chapter 1

NamJin oneshoot collection: Princess

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

.

.

.

.

NamJin

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon bilang dia tidak suka wanita karena wanita itu merepotkan

Namjoon bilang dia tidak suka wanita karena wanita itu cengeng

Namjoon bilang dia tidak suka wanita karena wanita itu menyebalkan

Namjoon bilang dia tidak suka wanita karena wanita itu ribet dan hidupnya penuh drama seolah olah mereka adalah artis. Atau seolah olah mereka adalah tuan putri.

Tapi,

Walaupun kekasih namjoon bukan wanita, tetapi kekasih namjoon sama saja dengan wanita.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena kekasih Namjoon adalah princess kebanggan Bangtan High School, Kim Seokjin.

Wakil ketua osis, ketua klub drama, kesayangan guru guru di Bangtan High School dan siswa terbaik se angkatan. Di balik semua kharisma Jin, tidak ada yang tahu selain ke enam teman temannya kalau Jin itu benar benar tipe princess.

Jin tidak menangis di depan umum, kecuali itu benar benar sedih. Dia akan menangis di pelukan Namjoon, lalu menggigit tangan Namjoon karena geregetan dan mengoceh tentang kekesalan atau kesedihannya. Dan Namjoon harus dengan sabar mendengarkan Jin, atau membujuk Jin dengan berbagai macam makanan manis, dan makanan kesukaan Jin agar Jin berhenti mengoceh dan menangis.

Atau saat Jin sedang bahagia, dia akan menempeli Namjoon seperti permen karet dan mengikuti kemanapun Namjoon pergi hingga bahkan ke toilet sekalipun. Membagi kebahagiaannya pada namjoon dan juga sahabat sahabatnya.

Atau saat Jin cemburu, maka Namjoon akan kerepotan dengan ulah Jin. Jin bisa marah marah pada semua orang, mengeluarkan aura mematikan, dan memasak makanan yang mungkin pas untuk makan selama 3 hari, dan menyuruh semua sahabatnya memakan makanan masakannya. Dan membuat Namjoon di complain, apalagi dari si mungil Yoongi, kekasih Jimin. Dia kan yang paling bermulut pedas dari semua sahabat sahabatnya.

Ah, Jin juga terkadang merepotkan dengan kebiasaaannya yang ingin di antar jemput dan di antar kemana saja oleh Namjoon. Jika Namjoon sedang banyak pekerjaan, maka Namjoon harus rela begadang demi mengantar kekasih princessnya itu. Jika tidak, ya ucapkan selamat tinggal pada 'jatah' dari Jin dan semua kebaikan kekasihnya itu.

Namjoon sih sebenarnya senang senang saja dengan semua tingkah kekasihnya. Kalau nggak, ya ngapain juga dia betah bertahun tahun menjadi kekasih Seokjin. Apalagi menghadapi Hyosang, kakak Jin yang galaknya setengah mati.

Pernah ketika itu Namjoon membuat Jin menangis karena tidak sengaja melupakan janjinya dengan Jin, dan dengan tega Hyosang melarangnya bertemu dengan Jin dan menyuruhnya memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jin.

Heol

Mana mau namjoon, mendapatkan Jin saja dia harus bekerja keras setengah mati masa iya dia harus melepaskan Jin begitu saja.

Bagi Namjoon walaupun Jin itu cengeng, merepotkan, menyebalkan, dan ribet dia tetep kok sayang sama Jin.


	2. what's wrong with Jin?

What's wrong with Jin?

.

.

.

.

.

NamJin

.

.

.

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

.

.

.

.

Namjoon berjalan memasuki ruangan di rumah besarnya dengan tergesa. Tadi, Yoongi meneleponnya dan mengatakan, kekasihnya, Princess Kim SeokJin, tiba tiba terbentur dan pingsan. Dan disinilah Namjoon dengan langkah lebarnya menuju kamar kekasihnya dan juga kamarnya. Namjoon membuka pintu kamarnya kasar dan segera menghampiri kekasihnya yang tidak sadar dan menatap kekasihnya khawathir.

"Ada apa sebenarnya hyung" Tanya Namjoon pada Yoongi. Di sana, ada Yoongi, Jimin –kekasih Yoongi-, Taehyung – adik Seokjin- dan Jungkook –kekasih Taehyung- .

"Tadi Jin hyung berlari mengambil jemurannya bersama Jungkook lalu dia terpeleset dan terpentok ke tiang jemurannya" kata Yoongi. Namjoon memandang wajah blanknya. Lalu menggeleng.

"Kami sudah memanggil dokter hyung, dan tadi dokter Cho sudah datang. Katanya Jin hyung baik baik saja dan tidak ada hal yang mengkhawatirkan" kata Taehyung. Namjoon mengangguk. Lalu mereka semua meninggalkan Namjoon dan Jin disana berdua. Sementara Namjoon menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dan mengecupi tangan kekasihnya

"bagaimana bisa kamu jadi seceroboh ini sih princess, kau tahu kamu itu ceroboh tapi tidak pernah sampe separah ini" kata Namjoon lagi. Namjoon mengusak kepala kekasihnya itu.

"engg" lenguh seokjin.

"Princess" panggil Namjoon. Seokjin membuka matanya perlahan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya kamarnya

"namjoonie" panggil Jin

"yes princess. I'm here" kata Namjoon. Jin mengusak matanya menggemaskan. Namjoon tersenyum melihatnya. Jin melihat Namjoon lalu berkedip beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum lebar

"Namjoonieeeee~~" panggil Seokjin dengan nada ceria dan manja, lalu Seokjin memeluk Namjoon dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada Namjoon. Namjoon sedikit terkejut melihat reaksi seokjin

"ada yang sakit jinnie?" Tanya Namjoon. Jin melonggarkan pelukannya dan tersenyum lalu menggeleng

"aniii~~" Katanya. Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat tingkah kekasih princessnya ini.

"Namjoonieeee~`" Panggil Jin lagi

"iya Jinnie?" Tanya Namjoon

"jinnie mau permen~~" kata Jin. Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya, melihat kekaishnya tiba tiba berubah manja

"Namjoonieee, permen permen permennnnnn" kata Jin lagi

"ok, ok, Jinnie, mau permen apa hm?" Tanya Namjoon sambil memandang kekasihnya

"eung, mau permennya taetae" kata Jin. Namjoon menyerengitkan keningnya.

"Namjooniieee!" kata Jin

"iya jinnie, iya, ayo kita minta permen sama Taehyung ya" kata Namjoon. Jin mengangguk senang. Lalu mereka diam.

"turun dulu jinnie" kata Namjoon. Jin menggeleng

"shireooo! Jinnie maunya digendong!" kata Jin. Namjoon memandang kekasihnya aneh

"Namjoonieee cepat cepat cepatttt, jinnie mau permennya taetae sekarangggg.. ppali ppaliii" kata Jin lagi melonjak lonjak .

"iya sayang iya, ayo kita temui taetae ya" kata Namjoon lalu menggendong Jin. Jin bersorak riang dan memeluk leher Namjoon erat saat Namjoon mulai menggendongnya dan membawanya keluar lalu turun ke bawah menemui teman temannya

"Loh? Kenapa sama Jin hyung?" Tanya Jimin ketika melihat Namjoon menggendong Jin. Jin menengok pada teman teman dan juga adiknya.

"taetaeeeee~~~~" kata Jin lagi. Taehyung memandang hyungnya bingung

"kenapa dengan Jin hyung" Tanya Taehyung.

"taetae, hyungie mau permen yang suka taetae makan" kata Jin sambil masih berada di dalam gendongan Namjoon karena dia tidak mau melepaskan diri dari Namjoon. Pasangan MinYoon dan TaeKook memandang Jin bingung.

"taetaeee, ppali ppaliiii mana permennya" kata Jin sambil mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. Taehyung hanya memandang kakaknya dnegan wajah bodohnya.

"lebih baik cepat kau berikan permenmu pada Jin hyung" kata Yoongi. Jungkook mengambil permen dari kantung Taehyung yang masih bingung melihat kakanya dan memberikannya pada Jin

"Gomawo Kookieeeee" kata Jin senang lalu meminta Namjoon untuk membukakan bungkus permennya. Lalu memakan permen milik taehyung.

"Yoongiii~~ hyung mau boneka kumamon Yoongiiii" kata Jin. Yoongi membelalakkan mata sipitnya

"andwaeeee" kata yoongi

"tapi hyung mauu!" kata Jin lagi. Yoongi menggeleng

"Tidak boleh!" kata Yoongi.

"Huweeeee Namjoonieeeee Yoongi jahatttt, masa Jinnie ga boleh minta boneka Kumamonnya Yoongiiii" rengek Jin.

"ssstt, sudah sudah jinnie, nanti aku belikan ya, jangan minta punya Yoongi" kata Namjoon. Seokjin menggeleng

"Tidak mauuuuu! Pokoknya Jinnie maunya boneka Kumamonnya Yoongi yang besar yang dibeliin Jiminnie dari Jepan buat Yoongi" kata Seokjin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Ah shireooo, tidak bolehhhh!" kata Yoongi kesal. Jimin menenangkan kekasih gulanya yang mulai kesal. Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya memandang ke empat hyung mereka bingung.

"Pokokknya hyung mau boneka Yoongi" kata Jin.

"Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh ambil Kumamon Yoongi" kata Yoongi

"pokoknya mau" kata Jin

"Tidak boleh" kata Yoongi

"Hiks Namjoonieeee,, Yoongi jahattt Yoongi nakalll huweeee" rengek Jin pada Namjoon. Namjoon kelabakan menenangkan kekasih princessnya ini.

"yoongi hyung" lirih Namjoon sambil memandang Yoongi dengan sedih. Yoongi menggeleng dan memeluk Jimin

"Jiminieeeeeeeeeeeee, Namjoon dan Jin hyung jahatttttttt!" rengek Yoongi pada Jimin. Jimin makin bingung melihat kekasihnya mulai merengek dan menenangkan Yoongi. Jungkook dan Taehyung masih memandang keempat hyungnya dengan wajah bodoh.

"NAMJOONIEEEEE/JIMINIEEEEE" Jerit Jin dan Yoongi yang sedang merajuk pada kekasih mereka. Jimin dan Namjoon segera menenangkan kekasih mereka masing masing sebelum tetangga di sekitar sana keluar mendengar lengkingan Yoongi dan Namjoon.

Taehyung berjalan kedapur dan keluar mengambil Teflon kecil milik Jin lalu berjalan kea rah Jin dan menggetok kepala Jin. Semua yang ada disana terbelalak melihat Taehyung memukul Jin dengan Teflon itu

"Aduhhhh" keluh Jin.

"jinnie, apa yang sakit?" Tanya Namjoon memeriksa kepala kekasihnya yang di pukul Taehyung

"ssssttt sakit namjoon, kenapa aku jadi dipukul sih" kata Jin kesal.

"Wahh, akhirnya Jin hyung sadar juga" kata Taehyung dengan senyum kotaknya. Semua yang disana memandang Taehyung bingung

"Taehyung! Kenapa hyung dipukul!" kata Jin kesal. Taehyung nyengir

"Habisnya tadi hyung bertingkah aneh jadi Taetae hyung pukul kepala Jin hyung, habis itu Jin hyung sudah tidak bertingkah aneh lagi" kata Jungkook menjelaskan

"Eoh ?" kata Jin bingung

"tadi Jin hyung terpleset dan terpentok tiang jemuran lalu pingsan. Lalu saat sadar sudah menjadi aneh: kata Jimin masih sambil memeluk kekasihnya, Yoongi.

"Iya, masa jin hyung mau mengambil Kumamonku" Kata young di pelukan Jimin. Jin meringis

"maaf ya, maafkan aku" kata Jin

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa dengan Jin?" Tanya Namjoon

"jadi, Jin hyung dulu kan princessable sekali hyung sekalian. Lalu semakin lama jiwa princesablenya terpendam terus mungkin karena kejedot jadi jiwa princessnya keluar, makanya aku pukul" kata Taehyung. Semua yang disana kecuali Jin hanya memandang Taehyung tak percaya

.

.

.

END  
.

.

.

A/N : Halloooooo, astagaaa haha gatau ini ff apa. Tiba tiba terlintas begini. Haha . lucu kali ya kalau Yoongi sama Jin ribut terus ngerengek ke Jimin sama Namjoon haha.. pasti lucu deh mereka.


End file.
